Naruto: Vacation on Isle Delfino
by ItalianSoccerChicita
Summary: Naruto and his friends go on a vacation to Isle Delfino. Oc's included. This is my first fanfiction so please review. Hopefully, this will turn out good.
1. Information

Hello my loves~! \(^o^)/

This is going to be my first fanfiction. Well, on this website, but still.

It was written back in '06 and '07 when me and my sister Vanessa created it. It was soo badly written, overtime, we've improved.

Now, I am finally uploading it! Yay!

But there are some things you need to know.

There are some Oc's in this story. Back in the time that this was first written, we called them RPCs.

Here they are. They won't have a whole description because it would go on for pages and pages and pages. These are defiantly not you typical marysue Ocs. Oh no. These Oc's have been changed. And changed. And changed again from the past 5 years. They have sooooo much depth. I'm just not going to explain all of it. Maybe in another chapter I will. :P anyway here they are.

Mikuru "Miku" Hikari Hana Haruno

She is a kind, shy, ninja. She is Sakura's little sister by 4 months. She is very well built. I mean what I said. Seriously. She's on Team 4 with Kari, Riku, and Anko Mitarashi. Her childhood friend and lover is Sasuke. She is my Oc.

Kari Yomishi

She is a tough yet kind water ninja. She is Tomo's twin. She has a pet dog named Sonai(its a husky.) She is a very good friend and a good teammate. She is on Team 4 with Miku, Riku, and Anko. She is currently Kiba's lover. She is Vanessa's Oc.

Tomoyuki "Tomo" Yomishi

She is a happy-go-lucky ninja. She is Kari's twin. She used to be a spoiled brat. She is always seen wearing very long, floppy sleeves. She is Shikamaru's girlfriend. She was my friend Lizbeth's Oc but was abandoned, so we took her in xD.

Mikayla Yamanaka

She is a perverted ninja that had grown up with Miku. She is Ino's little sister by about 6 months. She is obsessed with relationships and stuff and cares for Miku like a daughter. She is Shino's girlfriend but is never really mentioned in that story. She was the Oc of my old Penpal, which I haven't heard from for about 4 years but we liked to character so we kept her. The reason her name is American is because her creator was Asian and she was like, "Oh you guys are American and your RPCs have Japanese names so I'm Japanese so I want to have an American name." And I'm like whatever you want. So yeah.

If you want pictures of the characters, I'll post one on my DA account.

Lemme just note that the characters that will appear in this story are:

Naruto

Sasuke

Sakura

Chouji

Shikamaru

Ino

Kiba

Shino

Hinata

Lee

Neji

Tenten

Kakashi

Asuma

Kurenai

Gai

Miku

Riku

Kari

Mikayla

Tomoyuki

….so without further ado...here is the story :) please review and enjoy.(no flames please.)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Super Mario Sunshine.

* * *

><p>Miku looked up at the beautiful sky as she and her friends go off the boat. They had decided that, between all the missions in her village they had gone on and training they've done, they needed a break. Thus they took a vacation to Isle Delfino.<p>

"Wow, look at that sun!" Mikayla said as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Oh yeah! I am so~ in need of a tan!" Tomo said as she jumped up and down excitedly. Everyone had safely made it off the plane already. Well, all except Kari. She came walking over to Tomo and Mikayla, looking as if she was about to barf.

"Ugh...I was on that boat for so long. Usually I am ok with boats but-" she quickly put her hand over her mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom. All they could offer her were sympathetic faces.

"Ok everybody! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically. They all walked over to the dock where a big, colorful boat floated. It was a wooden boat with benches inside and covered with a blue and orange floral tarp.

"Woah! The boat is so, so colorful!" Sakura said with her mouth agape. With that they all loaded their luggage onto the back of it and headed for their hotel on Serena beach.

As they pulled up to the beach, most of the ninja were amazed at the beauty of the scenery. Outside, there were small smoothie bars surrounded by small fountains with chairs on each side. There were palm trees all along the shore and the hotel. The hotel had a moat surrounding it with small tiki lit around the moat. It was a breath-taking site, and to make it even better, the sun was just setting as they stepped onto the island.

They walked into the hotel and were again awestruck. The floor was a sheet of glass over a pool of water. Some small fish swam beneath the thick layer, flickering in the natural sunlight. On the left, there was a sushi bar and the door to the casino. On the right, there was a bunch of tables and a fruit and breakfast bar. In front of them was the main staircase with bathrooms on each side.

Everyone went up the stairs and sat in the waiting room on the second floor so they could arrange their seating arrangements.

"Ok, everybody. Time to get your things unpacked and in your rooms." Guy-sensei stated. "Now, we've arranged these by putting all of you names in a hat, and randomly selecting them. The pairs are:

2nd Floor

Room 1: Kari and Tomo

Room 3: Hinata, Tenten, and Mikayla

Room 4/5: Anko and Kakashi

Room 6: Sasuke and Lee

3rd Floor

Room 1: Miku, Sakura, and Ino

Room 2: Asuma and Kurenai

Room 3: Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Riku

Room 4: Kiba, Naruto, and Couji

Room 5: Me

..any questions?"

There was a long pause.

"Good. Now off to your rooms and get a good night sleep for tomorrow." Guy said and bid them goodnight.

Room 1; 2nd Floor

"I'm so, so, so glad I get to share a room with my twin! Aren't you, Kari?" Tomo said as she looked over. But Kari was already asleep on her bed. She had collapsed as soon as she got in. "Umm, I'll take that as a yes?"

Room 6; 2nd Floor

I cannot believe that I am sharing a room with Sasuke Uchiha, Lee thought to himself.

"Sasuke, it is an honor to be sleeping with you."

[Ok, well, I'm gonna stop in the middle for a moment and say, that Lee doesnt mean what you perverts think he means. But don't worry, we assure you we meant for that confusion.:3]

"Uh, sure Lee. Whatever."

Room 1; 3rd Floor

"Look Sakura and Miku!" Ino yelled as she held a pretty purple, sparkly bikini in front of her. "This is my ticket to Sasuke." Sakura and Miku looked at each other and then did a face palm.

"Uh, Ino? Not you burst your little fantasy bubble, but, Sasuke isn't into those kinds of things. Just saying." Sakura said.

"Well, say what you want. You don't know anything, bill-board brow."

"Excuse me? You're probably not going to fit into the bikini ya little Ino-Pig!" Sakura said pushing up her sleeve and she and Ino came face to face about ready to battle. Miku just sat on her bed and put her face in her pillow, waiting for the day to end.

Room 3; 3rd Floor

[Truthfully, I'm lost with these characters. So deal.]

Room 4; 3rd Floor

"Bark, Bark, Bark!"

"Oh my god, Kiba! Tell your dog to stop barking! I'm trying to sleep!" Naruto shouted.

"Well, maybe if you would stop snoring, he wouldn't have to bark!" Kiba shouted back.

And, well, Chouji just sat there, trying to fall asleep. He and Miku were in somewhat of the same position.

* * *

><p>Yay! End of Chapter 1! \(^o^)

This story is only 7 chapters long according to the pre-write.

It maybe OOC but I really don't care at this point.

If your wondering what the rooms look like, you would have to play the game. They go in order from left to right on the floors.

Anyway, I hope I'll update soon! Bye my Loves!


End file.
